Can't You See?
by teamcalzona
Summary: Callie is the only one to notice that Arizona is cracking after they mutually decide to take a break after the storm. Requested by anon. Rated T for strong language. (Only one word though)


**A/N:** This was a little hard to write with all that's been going on, but I hope you're all happy with it. So I hope you enjoy this. I also accept feedback as well as new prompts. Thanks xx

Arizona couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. They just kept coming at the speed of light. Not even Arizona herself knew what to do about this. She was used to having breakdowns by now, but none of them have ever been this bad. It's been a month since she had cheated on Callie and they had the fight that ended everything. Despite the fight and the cheating, they were still living with each other. Callie would occasionally go over to Mark's some nights or Arizona would stay at the hospital, but Lauren was long-gone and Arizona hoped she'd never have to see her ever again. She heard a knock on the apartment door and took a moment to gather herself before getting off the couch to open the door. "Oh hey Callie." she said sadly. "Hey, did you need me to take Sofia tonight or do you want her?" Callie asked not looking into Arizona's eyes. It pained her not being able to look into Arizona's beautiful blue eyes. "I can take her tonight, but I've got a surgery tomorrow and it may run long." "Oh don't worry I can take her." Callie said with a small smile. That smile she was giving Arizona just killed her. She didn't how much longer she could put up with this. "Well I should get to Mark's place. I've got an early surgery and I can't be late." Callie explained. "Okay well goodnight then." Arizona said giving Callie a friendly hug. It felt good to both of them to just hold each other once more. "Goodnight, Arizona." Callie said as she turned away to go to Mark's place across the hall. After Callie left her alone in the apartment Arizona curled back up on the couch and grabbed the tissues. She fell asleep that night crying on the couch.

The next morning when Arizona got up, she felt absolutely drained. She went to wake Sofia up but she found a note on the counter. "_Took Sofia to daycare. Thought you needed your rest. Have a good day. - Callie" _Arizona smiled at Callie's thoughtfulness. She looked at the clock and realized she had enough time before work to jump in the shower. As she got out of the shower and got dressed, she grabbed her things and headed out to her car. Driving to the hospital she wondered what her day was going to be like. She hoped it was an easy day and there was no trauma that came in. As she walked into the hospital she spotted Meredith with Zola and Bailey. "Morning" Meredith said a little unlike herself and more like Arizona. "Oh, uh... Hey." Meredith noticed the lack of energy in her voice and felt concerned. "Are you okay? You're not like yourself." she hated to lie to Meredith, but she knew she had to. "Oh I didn't get much sleep last night." Arizona lied as they parted ways. When she got to the attendings lounge she saw Callie and smiled a little. She opened the door slowly and walked in as quietly as she could. "Hey. Sorry to bother you. I just needed to change." Arizona said as she set her bag on the bench next to Callie. "Hey, it's not a problem. I was just in between surgeries and thought I needed a break." Callie looked just exhausted from no sleep and an early morning. "How did you sleep last night?" Callie asked a little hesitant. "Terrible." Arizona said collapsing on the bench. "I can't sleep without you. I cried myself to sleep last night, just like every other night without you." Arizona explained. "I couldn't sleep either." Callie said quietly. She saw Arizona was hurting without and knew she needed to do something. At that moment both of their pagers went off and they ran to the E.R. "What do we got?" Callie said as she entered the E.R. "Danny Louis, 27 years old, open femur fracture to the left leg. He may need an amputation, but I'll leave that up to you." The paramedic said as she ran back to the ambulance. "Okay. Danny, I'm Dr. Torres. You're at the hospital, can you tell me how this happened?" Callie said as she examined him. "I'm- I- I'm not sure." Danny hesitated. "Take him up to CT." Callie said turning to her intern.

Arizona approaches the E.R and sees a little boy in a bed. "Hi I'm Dr. Robbins, what seems to be the problem?" she said turning to her intern. "Peter Isaac, 6 years old, here for an appendectomy." the intern said "Okay appendage, let me check your belly." Arizona said examining his stomach. She got to a spot on his stomach, and the little boy sucked in a sharp breath and scrunched up his face. "Ooooh yeah that's going to have to come out." Arizona explained looking to his parents. "That's surgery? He needs surgery?" his mother asked with a worried look on her face. "Yes he does. But it's the easiest surgery in the world, and you will have a very good excuse to have your parents feed you ice cream every night this week." she said looking at Peter with a smile. She was sort of amazed how she could still get through the day with her usual mood and then see Callie and break down. She shook those thoughts out of her mind and ordered an OR to be booked.

As Callie's patient got out of CT, she had her intern take him down to his room. Her shift just ended and she was exhausted. She thought about Arizona and the rough patch they were going through. Both of them hoped it would end soon. They weren't officially divorced, because they both still had those feelings they've had since day one. She loved Arizona and Arizona loved her. It pained her to see how broken she was. Every time she talked to her, she noticed her makeup was smeared all over her face. Just at that moment she saw Arizona around the corner. "Hey, how's your day been?" she asked the shorter blonde. Arizona just turned around with an exhausted look on her face. "That bad, huh?" she asked concerned. "How about I grab Sofia tonight so you can head home and sleep. How's that sound?" Callie asked hoping to cheer her up. "Can we go home together?" Arizona asked. "I can't sleep without you in the apartment." she said with sad eyes. Callie saw the tears forming in the blonde woman's eyes and instinctively pulled her in for a hug. The hug was all Arizona needed to just break down. Callie lead her into an on-call room where she could just let it all out. "I miss you, Callie. I've felt like such a horrible person since the whole thing happened with Lauren. I'm so in love with you." she said finally looking into Callie's gorgeous brown eyes. "Let's go home." Callie said smiling and rubbing Arizona's back. As they take a moment to gather themselves, Arizona steps forward to kiss her passionately. "I've missed you, too." Callie said breaking the kiss and wrapping one arm around Arizona. "Let's go pick up Sofia and head home." she said smiling warmly.


End file.
